


At Peace

by GeekyTrashStash



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyTrashStash/pseuds/GeekyTrashStash
Summary: " Again, he feels young. He feels whole. He remembers the bond that he once shared with his brother, ruined by his own stupid actions. "
Kudos: 2





	At Peace

He had watched the sun set hours ago, and now he was watching it rise from the horizon, the stars slowly flickering out. He breathed calmly, the smell of the early morning making him shiver. He loved this time of day.

It had just turned Spring, and flowers were just beginning to bloom, their sweet scent filling the garden. It was starting to warm up, but at this time, it was still chilly, and the frigid air pinched at the remaining parts of his face,

He loved the cold. It reminded him of who he was. Who he still is. The heart of a man still beats inside of him, and as he meditates, he focuses on that sound.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Again, he feels young. He feels whole. He remembers the bond he once shared with his brother, which was ruined by his own stupid actions.

He closed his eyes.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Suddenly, there's the blade again, and he watches his brother's broken face. _He's crying,_ was his final thought, and he looked down at his chest, warm and sticky with blood.

_Thumpthumpthumpthump._

He gives a final shout, and the worlds turns black and cold then white and warm. He sees his mother's welcoming arms, but just as he was reaching back, he was awake. He had no idea how long he had been out. A soft, gentle face watches him. It fills him with warmth.

_An angel,_ he thinks. Truly, he must be dead.

_Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump._

It takes him weeks to wrap his head around what he had become. What they had turned him into. But he was grateful to be alive, because he knew that one day he would have the chance for revenge.

He would look down at his brother and listen to him beg just as he once did.

_Hush..._

There wasn't a beat anymore. His eyes were open and he looked up.

"Genji," his brother greeted. "Hanzo," he replies as his sibling sits down next to him. "It's freezing out here. Why don't you come inside? I made tea."

The cyborg smiled behind his face-mask. "Yes. yes, that sounds good. Go on without me. I'll be there in a moment."

Hanzo leaves with a nod, and once again, he's left alone, watching the rising sun, remembering when it had set just hours before. The chilly air nipped at his face, and the smell of pollen filled the garden.

As he meditates, he listens to the beat of his own heart, reminding him that he was still human.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._


End file.
